


I've Never Fallen From Quite This High

by sailorBD (baekdo_universe)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is smut you've been warned, This was in my drafts for waaaaay too long, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdo_universe/pseuds/sailorBD
Summary: After years of almosts, Kyungsoo had to open the box of emotions.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 34





	I've Never Fallen From Quite This High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Enjoy this short fic uwu (Leave comments and Kudos!)

The night is young and the moonlight shines through the window above the city full of life. Kyungsoo sighs at the scene and lays down on a bed inside the hotel room he shared with Baekhyun. It’s been a tiring month for them, jumping on different countries every two days. All in day’s work.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and waited for Baekhyun to finish his turn in the bathroom. The tell-tale hum of the air condition, Kyungsoo's slow breathing, and the muffled drips from the shower are the only sounds to accompany Kyungsoo's hearing senses. Just in time, before he drifts to sleep, Baekhyun is already there, bath robe on and wet hair carefully framing his soft face. That's when Kyungsoo ponders: Why is Baekhyun making small talks accompanied with soft chuckles after a long day? Why is his best friend being like this, even after so, so many years?

And now, Kyungsoo thinks it's not that bad of a time to ask.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo starts and Baekhyun stops talking. "Can we stop this?" Kyungsoo looks right into Baekhyun's eyes.

"What 'this'?" Baekhyun chuckles, trying to shrug it off, _just like he always did,_ Kyungsoo thought.

"Looking at me like you want something more. Looking at me like I'm right here but you cannot reach me. Like I'm something you can't have." Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun sat at the edge of the other bed and he's not facing Kyungsoo anymore. Kyungsoo's words were met by silence. Kyungsoo got up and the sound of the bed's springs made Baekhyun flinch a bit. Kyungsoo crossed the other side of the room and looked at Baekhyun whose eyes are fixated at the hotel's carpet work. Kyungsoo knelt down so he can look at Baekhyun's face. He cupped the older's face with his hand. Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with that same fear that Kyungsoo have seen a million times, maybe even more than that.

"I've always looked at you when you're looking away. I always wish you were looking back. You're beautiful, Baekhyun. I don't get it why you think you can't reach me when I believe it's the other way around. I've told you a lot of times, in small talks like this or in front of everyone. I love you. I love loving you and that will never ever change." Kyungsoo's voice almost breaks.

Baekhyun decides to look at Kyungsoo at last, after all the years of trying to look away, he finally faces his weakness—Kyungsoo. As always, the man in front of him is stunning that it almost hurts Baekhyun’s core. Baekhyun shakes a bit when Kyungsoo planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Hyung, you want this too, right?" Kyungsoo asked, his voice laced with that softness that Baekhyun wants to hear every time. Baekhyun just stares at him silently. Kyungsoo feels like he did something wrong so he stood up and faced the door.

"Sorry, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo whispers and he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt.

"Kyungsoo... please look at me?" Baekhyun's hushed voice filled Kyungsoo's ears and he can't help but melt to the sound. He turns and guides Baekhyun up to his feet.

Just like every time, Kyungsoo towers over Baekhyun, although they were almost the same height, Baekhyun is still smaller but the older male likes it. Baekhyun carefully laced his hands up, around Kyungsoo's neck and he nuzzled his face against the guy’s chest. Fuck, he's been in love for so long.

Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun's face again to look at him. Just to make sure. For the last time. And Baekhyun’s smile gave him every answer he needs.

Baekhyun felt himself being maneuvered ever so carefully on his own bed by Kyungsoo. His eyes are closed and Kyungsoo's lips are nice againsthis own. The sound of the bedsheets and their muffled moans were lovely. Romantic, even. "Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun whispers when Kyungsoo broke the kiss and hovers above him. "Baekhyunnie, let me take care of you from now on." Kyungsoo gives a smile that made Baekhyun melt and he suspects that if he were standing, he would definitely hit the floor.

Baekhyun thinks that Kyungsoo's body is beautiful. Perfect, even. And the slight blush from Kyungsoo made him chuckle a bit. "Yah, Baekhyun! Stop staring." Kyungsoo pouts. "And laughing." he adds, his eyes to the side.

"It's because you're cute." Baekhyun teases, trailing his finger along Kyungsoo's collarbone, making the younger shiver.

Kyungsoo's clothes and Baekhyun's bath robe were long forgotten on the cold floor. Baekhyun stood from where he was sitting after taking off his bath robe. Kyungsoo instantly missed the heat from the man beside him just mere seconds ago. 

Baekhyun then dips his head to kiss Kyungsoo. It started off slow with meaning to deep with anticipation. Baekhyun cradled Kyungsoo's head with his hands and Kyungsoo's hands were warm on Baekhyun's hips

"Can I make you feel good?" Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo almost chokes on the question so he just settles for an affirmative nod. 

Baekhyun took Kyungsoo's length in his hand and moved slowly. Kyungsoo confirms his thoughts that it was a torture when Baekhyun started making experimental licks on the head of his cock. "B-Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo breathes out, as he stares at Baekhyun while he's doing his thing. Baekhyun then makes a long stride on the underside of Kyungsoo's cock while looking right at Kyungsoo's eyes. It takes a 'Oh god, please,' from Kyungsoo for Baekhyun to actually put the length inside his warm mouth. The heat almost drove Kyungsoo crazy. Baekhyun finds himself enjoying both the taste of Kyungsoo's pre-cum and Kyungsoo's sinful moans every time he puts his tongue to work. Baekhyun started to bob his head and took more of Kyungsoo inside his mouth. "Baekhyun, you're so...ahh... good at this." Kyungsoo compliments which earned him a more determined Baekhyun.

Although Kyungsoo wants to keep his eyes on Baekhyun, he can't help but close his eyes with his head pulled back because of the pleasure the man he loves gives him. "Baekhyun...." Kyungsoo calls with his raspy voice and he led Baekhyun up to meet his lips. They kissed for awhile, slow and sweet and their erections also slowly rub against each other giving them the urge to make the kiss deeper. 

Baekhyun lets Kyungsoo's back hit the soft covers of the bed. His legs in between Kyungsoo's torso and his hands touching the fine muscles Kyungsoo had worked hard on in his gym workout days. Baekhyun then pulls away and reached for the nightstand to grab the lube inside the drawer which he kept for personal usage. His hands also made their way to the lampshade and he was about to turn the lights off when Kyungsoo stopped him. "Don’t. I want to see you." Kyungsoo begged and Baekhyun bits his lower lip, worrying. Kyungsoo lets his right hand land on Baekhyun's left cheek. 

"Byun Baekhyun, I love you. I know I sound like a broken record but until the day you tell me you're sick of hearing those words, I won't stop telling you, reminding you that I care for you. That I love you and that you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on." Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun and it made the older man so happy he could cry.

"Kyungsoo... what did I do to deserve you…"Baekhyun whispers so quietly that Kyungsoo almost missed it.

Kyungsoo then guides Baekhyun back to the position they were in moments ago. With Baekhyun underneath him. Kyungsoo put some lube on his fingers and carefully inserted one into Baekhyun's entrance. Kyungsoo looked over to Baekhyun to see what the other boy thinks. "It feels weird." Baekhyun gave a small smile which Kyungsoo returned. Then came the second finger and the third after some time of Baekhyun easing to it. Baekhyun is creating these sounds that Kyungsoo wants to hear more, those sounds that were only present in his dreams before.

"I'm putting it in." Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun nods. Kyungsoo puts more lube on his cock and slowly, carefully pushed inside Baekhyun. The older man's grip was tight on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Baekhyun feels a tear escape his eye and roll down his right cheek. Kyungsoo wiped it and asked if he was alright. Baekhyun wants to cry more, not because of the pain, but because of Kyungsoo who innocently loves him with all his heart. Kyungsoo who loves Baekhyun when Baekhyun can't see what made him worthy. Kyungsoo kisses him then, allowing those doubts escape Baekhyun's mind.

"Move." Baekhyun breathes into the kiss and Kyungsoo did what he was told to do. It was careful and loving, the way Kyungsoo moves. Baekhyun is moaning, loving every bit of it, every time Kyungsoo'scock brushes against that spot which drives him crazy.

"Kyungsoo-ah...mmmm....yes...ahhhmmm....right there." Baekhyun says and the thrusts became more frantic, more needy. "Like that...ohh... just like that... faster..ah!" Baekhyun is now writhing underneath Kyungsoo, his hands grabbing onto the bed sheets and his legs around Kyungsoo.

"B-Baekhyun...I'm about to cum...” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun and Baekhyun reached out to him for a quick kiss.

"Me...me too. Kyungsoo-ah... please, oh god, I'm gonna cum..." Baekhyun replies and Kyungsoo decided to help his hyung by wrapping one of his hands around Baekhyun's length.

"Fuck, Baekhyun… I love you…” Kyungsoo's words filled Baekhyun’s ears and they kissed again, this time with pure need.

"Cum inside me." Baekhyun says and it takes those words and four hard thrusts before Kyungsoo cums inside Baekhyun with a loud cry and soon enough, Baekhyun followed suit. 

"We shall get cleaned up..." Kyungsoo says awkwardly, after everything. Baekhyun frowns at him and pulls Kyungsoo beside him.

"That can wait. Cuddle with me." Baekhyun says and it comes out like a command instead of a request. Kyungsoo laughs and it was so carefree and just the sound that Baekhyun loves to hear.

"Oi, Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun says after a minute of nuzzling his face against Kyungsoo's neck.

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I love you too, you know. So much." Although Baekhyun's words were muffled against Kyungsoo's neck, the young man can't help but smile.

"Baekhyunnie, thank you.... you know that I feel the same way right? I really want to let you know that I--" Kyungsoo was cut off by Baekhyun's glare.

"Shut up. I know. Now kiss me and then let's go to the shower to clean up. We stink."

**Author's Note:**

> Write your thoughts at the comments or message me at @sailoryoons / @baekdo_universe on Twitter (yep both accounts are mine haha)


End file.
